La letra F
by Flor-LupinSkywalker
Summary: Pronunciar el nombre de Fred duele cada día más. Molly lo sabe como casi nadie y va callando de a poco hasta apagarse completamene para siempre. Pero nada es para siempre incluso para la señora Weasley y aquel nombre que empieza con F.


Woah! I'm Back! Y estoy feliz por volver a este mundo. Pasaron años pero en tanto más adulta es una persona más responsabilidades conlleva y por eso dejé esto de lado, aunque nunca me alejé realmente. Espero poder estar más presente.

* * *

Todos los derechos y personajes a J.K Rowling

* * *

La letra F.

Era Navidad de 1998. La primera Navidad que el mundo mágico celebraba sin la presencia de Lord Voldemort. Siete meses atrás todo había terminado para él y su reinado caracterizado por la persecución, la tortura y los asesinatos. Sin embargo en la Madriguera los ánimos lejos estaban de ser festivos. De hecho, desde aquél 2 de mayo nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo. Todos sabían por qué, pero nadie lo decía en voz alta.

George había ido a trabajar y Ron lo había acompañado pero según sus propias palabras, George no había salido de su pequeña oficina. Su hermano menor no había tenido el coraje de molestarlo y decirle que al menos hoy intentara sonreír. Hubiera sido hipócrita. Él mismo no se atrevía siquiera a emitir una sonrisa pensando en la ausencia de Fred.

Fred. Ese nombre que poco a poco se había ido apagando de sus labios puesto que a la familia Weasley le recordaba una herida constantemente abierta. A Molly y George más que nada. Todos habían vuelto lentamente a la rutina, pero sin ánimos de hacerlo.

Sin embargo era 24 de diciembre y Fred no hubiera permitido que la pasen llorando. Nadie lo decía, pero lo sabían. Aparte porque el pequeño Teddy, que estaba festejando su primera Navidad, iba a ir con su abuela a La Madriguera y eso era motivo más que suficiente. Harry y Hermione también estaban invitados. El pequeño Lupin se robó la velada sus inocentes risas y ese gorro navideño que llevaba puesto les recordó que aunque aún doliera y quizás doliera siempre, ya no habrían de vivir en otro infierno como el que habían pasado. Teddy y quienes vinieran detrás de él no sabrían en carne propia, jamás, el tormento que fue Voldemort para el resto de ellos.

La mañana siguiente los despertó a todos un hermoso paisaje nevado, eso sumado al olor a chocolate caliente y pan recién hecho hizo que salieran de la cama con buen humor. Un montón de regalos los esperaban junto al árbol de Navidad. Los sweaters de la Señora Weasley estaban perfectamente tejidos y a la espera de ser usados. Todos menos uno. Uno de color granate con una dorada letra F en el pecho estaba sobre una silla. Todos lo vieron y nadie dijo nada.

El sweater quedó allí y con los años uno sobre otro, todos iguales y con la misma F se fueron acumulando. Quizás era una forma de recordar que Fred estaba cada Navidad, cada día… sin embargo el nombre no era pronunciado. La señora Weasley tampoco nunca se enteró que en sueños lo llamaba cada noche. Arthur jamás se lo comentó y quizás era mejor así.

…

Varios años después, sin embargo, Molly cruzó una puerta luego de llevar algunas horas esperando. Desde una cama de sábanas blancas, una joven morena le sonreía a George con una mirada tan llena de vida que le hizo latir el corazón fuerte a la señora Weasley.

—Tuvimos un niño, mamá ¡un niño! —dijo George feliz y avanzando a toda velocidad hacia ella con su hijo en brazos para enseñárselo.

—Mi amor, mi querido George —murmuró Molly mirando a su hijo e inmediatamente al bebé que dormía en brazos de su padre. —¿Cómo lo han llamado?

George y Angelina cruzaron miradas. George contempló a su madre con ternura pero no dijo nada. Simplemente le pasó el bebé a sus brazos y ahí fue cuando Molly lo supo. Sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta y las lágrimas empañando sus ojos. Bastante más de una década había pasado y ahora vida le estaba mostrando lo hermosa e impredecible que puede ser y cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te hace romper incluso las promesas más fuertes. La señora Weasley no pudo evitarlo:

—Soy tu abuela Molly. Bienvenido al mundo… Fred.


End file.
